El Ultimo Shinobi
by El Curioso Escritor
Summary: Después de muchos años Naruto logro unir a todas las naciones bajo su mando, así logrando la paz entre las naciones ninjas. Todo estaba bien hasta que alguien fue traído a la vida y le arrebato todo lo que había luchado por tener.


El Ultimo Shinobi.

Capitulo 1.

Naruto se mantenía inmóvil en el inmenso cráter que una vez fue Konoha exhausto y con un dolor inmenso. Solo horas habían pasado desde la última pelea contra el enemigo mas grande en toda su vida, Indra el hijo mayor del sabio de los seis caminos. Un ser que había muerto hace miles de años y había reencarnado en diferentes shinobis de gran poder para pelear en lo que parecía una guerra infinita contra el espíritu de su hermano menor, Asura. Una pelea que había dejado huellas de muerte y destrucción en su paso. Naruto al igual que muchos, incluyendo al mismo sabio de los seis caminos, pensaron que por fin todo había terminado cuando Hagoromo le entrego los poderes de sus hijos a Naruto y a Sasuke para terminar con su madre Kayuya y liberar el circulo de odio entre sus descendientes, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Todo estaba bien hasta que alguien desato al enemigo más grande de todos.

Naruto después de haber matado a Sasuke cuando intento someter a todas las personas en el Tsukuyomi, logro el sueño de sus maestros en lograr la paz en el mundo ninja. El era un héroe, el más grande héroe en toda la historia ninja, no solo había acabado con la amenaza que era akatsuki sino que había destruido a una diosa y sellado su espíritu junto a la bestia de diez colas nuevamente en la luna. No solo eso sino que también había asesinado al último Uchiha antes de que logre el plan de sus anteriores ancestros en someter al continente elementar en un Genjutsu eterno.

Entonces después de diez años de ser Hokage el hizo lo que nadie pensó que se podía lograr, unir a todas las naciones bajo su mando. Bajo el mando de una sombra, el Kage, supremo líder de las naciones ninjas. El logro todo lo que el mundo tenía por imposible, la paz.

Naruto por fin logro tener lo que mas quería en la vida, una gran familia. A los dos años de ser Hokage se caso con Sakura y Hinata y junto a ellos revivió el clan Uzumaki. Casarse con Sakura y Hinata fue la decisión mas significativa en toda su vida por el simple hecho de que las dos no se soportaban pero lograron a poner sus diferencias aparte por el hombre que amaban. Ellas le dieron lo que en poco tiempo se convertiría en lo más preciado de su vida, sus hijos. Diez preciosos bebes que se convertirían en el mundo del feliz papa.

La paz reinaba en las naciones ninjas por eso decidió liberar a las bestias de colas que aun seguían selladas, estas bestias le agradecieron tanto que decidieron entregarle sus afinidades de los elementos que controlaban mas el regalo mas grande de todos, el Rinnegan eterno. El mismo ojo que la diosa Kayuya poseía, Naruto insistió en que no lo necesitaba pero ellos lucharon hasta que el no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar la gran oferta.

Por muchos años la paz reino y el poder de Naruto creció, sin embargo un día, el mismo día en que Naruto celebraba su cumpleaños número 45 un gran poder fue desatado en el mundo que había conocido la paz a través de sacrificios y muerte. Indra había vuelto y nadie supo cómo y en su poder tenia a los bijus que Naruto había liberado.

Lo que aconteció después de eso será recordado por los pocos sobrevivientes de la batalla por toda la eternidad. Indra fue un oponente casi imposible de vencer porque en su poder tenia a los bijus, miles de años de experiencia y el mismo poder de Naruto, el Rinnegan eterno. Naruto no pudo hacer nada en ayudar a su pueblo porque Indra no le dejaba, pelearon de dimensión en dimensión. Utilizando cada gota de chacra en sus cuerpos, cada técnica, cada movimiento era fríamente calculado, era una batalla de dioses. La batalla pudo haber durado días, meses o años, no importaba porque ya era demasiado tarde, Naruto lo sabía, lo sentía en su ser.

Su familia estaba muerta, los bijus fueron sellados en sus hijos y en el estomago del Shinigami se encontrarían para vivir eternamente en la oscuridad. Su imperio, todo lo que había luchado por lograr, el sueño de su maestros y padres destrozado por otro Uchiha. Naruto estaba destrozado pero seguía luchando no por nadie, ni por otro sueño ni por proteger a nadie sino porque él era así, su existencia no le permitiría rendirse hasta vengar a todos sus seres queridos.

La batalla era como ninguna otra, se movían a velocidades increíbles e imposibles de captar a los ojos de las personas. Se movían con tanta precisión, sus movimientos eran más que letales, sus puños destrozaban montañas y sus patadas habrían la tierra como si fuera papel, tan grande fue la batalla de estos titanes que sin ellos saberlo eran observados por otras deidades con mucha curiosidad pero incapaces de intervenir.

Sin embargo todo tenía que llegar a su fin cuando Naruto activo el mismo jutsu que el sabio les enseño para absorber el poder de Kayuya, así que un ataque que decidiría el final de la batalla Naruto audazmente atrapo al Uchiha en unas cadenas echa de chacra con todo el poder restante de Naruto que en ese momento era más grande que el del Indra. El Uchiha trato de liberarse pero sus intentos fueron en vano, el agarre de las cadenas estaban reforzadas por la voluntad de Naruto cual era inmensa y pronto se movió perdiendo todo su chacra cual era transferido hacia Naruto.

La batalla había terminado, Indra había quedado sin chacra y tenía la apariencia de una momia viendo esto Naruto rápidamente lo destrozo con el RaseganShuriken, este jutsu lo cortaría millones de veces antes morir. Viendo que todo había terminado abrió un portal y salto lo que vio no le sorprendió pero lo entristeció mucho. Naruto había madurado mucho y siempre ha vivo en situaciones que podían romper a cualquier hombre pero Naruto no se permitiría caer, la memoria de familia a la que tanto amo no se lo permitiría.

Se mantuvo de pie cansado y triste en lo que solía ser su aldea, saboreando cada uno de los recuerdos felices que vivió junto a personas que le mostraron lo quera amar de verdad, las personas que siempre estuvieron con él. Pasaron horas y días pero él no se movía de su puesto aun sumergido en el océano de recuerdos, las lagrimas ya se le habían secado solo quedaba el sentimiento de pérdida y a la vez paz.

Entonces fue cuando Naruto, el supremo kage de las naciones ninjas dio un paso atrás y dio huerta, frente a él se abrió un portal que lo llevaría lejos de todo esto. Siguió caminado nunca mirando atrás como siempre lo ha hecho.

**...Esto solo es una breve explicación de lo que paso antes de que Naruto llegue al mundo o dimensión de Kenichi. Sigan atentos a lo que viene espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Esto es un Harem de dos chicas dejen saber cual prefieren pueda que influya en mi decisión. **


End file.
